


Lose Control With Me

by thelilacfield



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Previously Unaired Christmas, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to forget about bad experiences when you're busy getting engaged and making a life together. But, as with all bad experiences in Kurt's life, this has a way of catching up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control With Me

**Pairing:**  Kurt/Blaine, past Kurt/Cody

 **Rating:**  NC-17

 **Warnings:**  reference to past non-con bondage, slut-shaming, possessiveness

 **A/N:**  Written for [this GKM prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=63021494#t63021494)[t](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=63021494#t63021494) 

* * *

 Looking at the sleek kitchen appliances and wondering if he'll be able to persuade Rachel, Sam and Artie to chip in to create the perfect kitchen to cook their group dinners in, Kurt looks up when he hears footsteps. Blaine is standing in front of him holding two different aprons, one a simple gingham pattern and the other emblazoned with a bright pattern of cars. "Which one do you think your dad would like?" he asks, and Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately.

"You don't have to get my dad a gift, honey," he says, turning back to the wooden spoons thoughtfully. They do need a new one.

"He's my future father in law, of course I have to get him something," Blaine says, looking harried. Ever since Rachel suggested a Christmas shopping weekend, he's been nervous about it. "Unless you've already picked something out for him?"

"I found a gorgeous suit so he can finally match up to the dress I bought Carole for their first wedding anniversary," Kurt says. "Get him some silly novelty ties, he loves them." Casting an eye at Blaine's reindeer-patterned bowtie, he remarks, "Maybe I did choose a guy just like my dad," and gets hit with a folded-up apron for his trouble. "I think what they really want is for me to come home, but with Rachel on that cruise, Sam going to see his family and Artie with that girl he met at school-"

"We'll be alone," Blaine finishes for him, smiling darkly and leaning into Kurt's space. "Just the two of us. Our first Christmas as an engaged couple."

Blaine's fingers curl around Kurt's, fingertips brushing along his ring, and Kurt smiles, leaning in to press a soft, brief kiss to Blaine's lips. It's still thrilling, feeling safe to acknowledge his fiancé in public, feeling like they're just another couple, nothing to be stared at.

Breaking away from Blaine, smiling blissfully, Kurt straightens up to survey the enormous shop, searching for the plates. He's had new plates on his list of things for the apartment for ages, ever since Sam managed to break three plates in one week. But as he's searching past all the excited children on their way to Santa Land on the third floor, he sees a familiar person - far more clothed than the last time he saw them - and his heart stops.

Tugging Blaine further behind the shelves and hoping Cody won't notice them, Kurt hisses, "We have to go."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asks, raising a hand to feel Kurt's forehead. "We've only been here an hour, we've barely made a dent in the list. You heard Rachel, with finals and everything this is the best chance we've got to get everything done. Are you not feeling good?"

Snatching at the best reason he can give, Kurt hastily says, "Yes! I mean no, no, I feel terrible. It's so stuffy in here, I think I need some fresh air. We could go to that place down the street, with the cupcakes." At the mention of the cupcakes, Blaine gets interested, and Kurt hastily replaces the musical tongs he was looking at and grabs Blaine's hand, trying to get them both out as quickly as possible.

"Kurt?!" And Kurt closes his eyes in horror, unable to even fully absorb how horrible this situation is. The whole point of a one night stand is to never see that person again, especially not when they robbed you instead of having sex because you wouldn't agree to some stupid roleplay. And having his fiancé, who he never told about it because he was too embarrassed, standing  _right next to him_  just makes the whole thing even worse.

"Kurt, do you know him?" Blaine asks quietly, mouth so close to Kurt's ear that it probably looks like a kiss. Clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders, fully prepared to face this down, Kurt nods to him and turns around. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"You must be the ex that didn't matter," Cody says, and Kurt wants to melt into the ground, he's so humiliated. "Cody Tolentino. I know Kurt in a very particular way." He casts Kurt a look filled with blatant lust, and Kurt feels the blush creep up his neck, fighting the urge to hide his face in his hands and run.

"You mean you...know him...intimately?" Blaine asks, and that almost manages to make Kurt smile. His fiancé is just so sweet and charming to everyone, even people obviously stripping Kurt naked with their eyes. "And I assure you, I mattered then and I matter now." Cody's gaze drifts down to their entwined hands, the gleam of silver on Kurt's fingers, and he just shakes his head.

"That's not what he said when he had his dick down my throat," he says, almost cheerfully, and Kurt lets out a squeak of horror. "As I recall, he spent most of the night begging for me to fuck him. You should've seen him, grinding on me and getting drunk and practically pawing my pants off in front of his roommates."

"Stop," Kurt says softly, feeling like the whole situation is just swerving out of his control. He feels  _powerless_ , and he hates it. It leaves a sour taste in his throat and constricts in his chest, and he clutches Blaine's hand tightly, not caring if his ring bites into Blaine's fingers, needing that lifeline. "Please stop, Cody. I'm engaged to Blaine now. This all happened a year ago, I was single then." His words are more to Blaine as he says, "It didn't mean anything. I was drunk and lonely and stupid. It was just a one night stand."

Cody's eyes gleam as he looks at Kurt. "Remember that one night stand, Kurt? Remember how you were so desperate you let me blow you with the ladies just around the corner? Remember how all four of us made out until you wanted me to yourself? Remember how you took me to your room and stuck your slutty ass up in the air and begged for me to fuck you?" He smirks as he finally says, "Remember how you asked me to stay? Remember how you wanted my number? I remember after I left you there, you pathetically calling for me to come back while I was packing up everything. Blaine, I can't believe you picked him. He's such a pathetic little slut."

Gripping Kurt's hand so tightly it's painful, Blaine snarls, "Fuck off, you asshole," and spins on his heel, walking briskly out of the store with Kurt following him, vision blurred by tears. He's never felt so mortified with Cody talking like  _that_  in front of his  _fiancé_ , calling him a slut. Pathetic. Desperate. Every word feels like a knife in his gut, twisting pain into his chest, and he lets out a cracked sob as Blaine stops walking.

Blaine's chest is heaving as he drops Kurt's hand, and Kurt tries to quiet himself, dabbing at his brimming eyes. "Oh sweetie, no, don't cry," Blaine says, his voice soothing, and he takes Kurt's hands again. "It's okay. Look at me." Forcing himself to look, Kurt feels the blush burn in his cheeks as he meets Blaine's eyes. "Tell me the whole story."

"Me and the girls got jobs here last year, playing elves for the kids," Kurt explains, slumping gratefully down onto the nearest bench and trying to keep focusing on Blaine's eyes and not just feel sick with embarrassment. "Cody was playing Sexy Claus upstairs, and he came down after we accidentally upset some parents when Santana was playing Mrs. Claus."

"Ooh, bad idea," Blaine observes, and Kurt huffs out a shaky laugh. "I can only imagine how terrible that was."

"You can't even imagine," Kurt says softly, smiling a little. "Anyway, he was hot and he kept looking at me in that way and I invited him over for dinner. I was so lonely, and I was still upset after we broke up, and I was angry, and I was horny, to be honest. I just wanted to be with someone, and you weren't an option. And he looked at me like I was sexy, and it made me feel like that. But when he came over, we all got pretty drunk. Everything he said happened, Blaine, but he didn't fuck me. I wanted it, but he wanted me to roleplay with him and I said no, so he tied me up and he robbed the apartment. He told me he was only there to rob us and only went for me because I seemed easy.  _And_  he told me it was sexy kissing me because it was like I had no teeth."

Blaine's hand clenches on Kurt's thigh, and Kurt stares at his set face, trying to gauge his reaction. "Why haven't you told me before now?" he asks quietly, his voice carefully controlled. "I wouldn't have been hurt. It happened when we weren't together."

"You can't tell me you wouldn't have been jealous," Kurt snaps in retort, and immediately regrets it. He doesn't want Blaine to shut him out because of something that happened a year ago. "I didn't mean that, Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm just edgy. I didn't tell you because...well, I was just so embarrassed. It wasn't just my stuff that got stolen, it was Rachel and Santana's too. And he could have really hurt us, we were drunk enough for him to take advantage. I put us all in danger for the sake of getting laid."

Meeting his eyes, Blaine cups one hand around Kurt's cheek and leans in to kiss him. From the second their lips touch, it's passionate, and Kurt is dazed by the time Blaine finally breaks away. "We can come finish our shopping another day," Blaine says, and his voice is low. Angry. Hot in a way that twists in Kurt's belly and makes him suck in a sharp breath. "Text Rachel and tell her we're going home. And neither of them should come and disturb us for at least an hour."

They crash through the door to the apartment locked in each other's arms, Blaine frantic in a way he usually isn't. Ever since they got engaged, Kurt's felt like he's the one who wants Blaine constantly, the one who starts everything, the one who makes them late for dinner reservations or a movie or class because he can't look over Blaine's outfit to check if it's acceptable without wanting to tear it off him. But now Blaine's fingers are digging into his thighs, his free hand trying to unzip Kurt's jacket, and his teeth are on Kurt's neck, leaving bruises on the pale skin.

When Kurt opens his mouth, Blaine silences him with a hungry kiss. "Please don't," he murmurs, pushing Kurt back into their room, jerking the curtain shut and practically throwing him down onto the bed, attacking the buttons on his shirt. Since moving in together, they've both learned to wear clothes that are easily removable when they're rushing. "I'm sorry," Blaine murmurs into Kurt's neck, a button pinging off when he loses patience and pulls, hands going straight to the zipper of Kurt's jeans. "I just...I  _need_  this."

Kurt just nods and moans Blaine's name as a hot hand closes around his erection, trapped in his briefs. Blaine is still mostly clothed, and Kurt had forgotten how hot he always finds that, being naked with someone who isn't, feeling the slide of the materials against his bare skin. Blaine straddles him and quickly undresses, tugging Kurt's briefs off and throwing them over his shoulder. Kurt thinks they might actually slide under the curtain and into the living room, but he can't be sure as Blaine slants kisses up his neck back to his lips, and reaches into the nightstand for the lube.

"Tell me something," Blaine says between frantic kisses down Kurt's chest as the first two fingers slide inside and Kurt keens, feeling the sex flush spilling down his chest. "Tell me how it feels."

"Feels so  _good_ ," Kurt moans, fingers curling into the sheets. "You always know how to make it good,  _Blaine_." Blaine is smiling, and Kurt wants to keep him looking like that. He wants Blaine to always look at him like that. "No one will ever be as good as you. No one else learned with me, like you did, no one else learned how to make it good. No one else knows about the spot on my ribs that feels so amazing."

"This one?" Blaine growls, and bites at Kurt's skin, making him start and yelp, giving Blaine time to slide in another finger. "I loved learning with you. I love knowing all your weak spots." Sliding up over Kurt, their skin sticking, he whispers, "Bro," into Kurt's ear to hear him whine, grinning.

"I'm yours, Blaine," Kurt murmurs, looking into Blaine's eyes with a soft, pleasure-filled smile. "No one else. Never. I want to be with you forever."

Blaine kisses him, and pulls his fingers out, sliding slowly inside. They don't use condoms any more. They haven't since they both got tested just after they got engaged, and both came out completely clean. It's just another thing to show how committed they are to each other, something to keep private between them. "I love you," Blaine says softly. "You're  _mine_."

" _Yes_ ," Kurt moans. He's never pretended not to love it when Blaine gets possessive. Some of the best sex they've ever had was because Blaine was jealous of his new relationship with Adam at the wedding, even if he never said it. Even if he insists that Kurt started the making out, it was Blaine's dark eyes that made Kurt want it.

Blaine fucks him hard and fast, making Kurt wail and dig his nails into Blaine's sweat-slick back. He keeps talking, telling Kurt the sweetest thing about how amazing he looks, how much he loves him, how beautiful he is during sex, and it's the words, "I want to take a picture of your face when you come and keep it in my wallet.  _Fuck_ , you're so gorgeous," that Kurt spills without being touched, crying out Blaine's name and slumping on the mattress.

Gripping Blaine's ass in his hands, Kurt encourages, "Come on, baby, come on. Come in me. Mark me. Make me  _yours_." Blaine slams forward and shouts, biting Kurt's shoulder as he comes, leaving a ring of teeth marks behind.

Pulling out carefully, wincing when Kurt does, Blaine kneels away from him and hangs his head, sheepishly mumbling, "I'm sorry. I think I was a bit...forceful."

"Don't you dare apologise for that, Blaine, that's some of the hottest sex I've ever had. I love it when you're possessive," Kurt says sharply, and snatches Blaine down into a long, intense kiss.

When Blaine pulls away, he's smirking, eyes still dark. "Well then, if that's how you feel," he walks his fingers down Kurt's belly to his dick, licking his lips slowly, "why don't you tell me again about your first date with Adam?"

They don't emerge until long after their allotted hour, hair wild and smiles smug, wearing each other's clothes. Sam can't meet their eyes, Rachel starts talking a mile a minute to cover up the awkwardness and Artie silently holds up his clenched hand for a fist bump.


End file.
